The Bay in 2010
by Miss Pink April
Summary: How I'd want things to go if I was a script writter in Home and Away
1. Chapter 1

**THE BAY IN 2010**

You drive down the road to Summer Bay, it has the familiar buildings of the Surf Club, then carry on a little further along the bay, there is the Caravan park .You also see the Beach house.

And then theres the , palace it still is colourfull on the inside, and i don't just mean the colour on the walls! then you arrive at the diner for some food and a chat, fully expecting Alf or Colleen to serve you.

But then reality hit's you ,it's 2010 not 2005 .All the buildings shells are still there, 'the same as 2005 but thats were the similarity ends.

Jesse stopped sleeping around with every woman he met, on the first date and settled down with a well loved Summer Bay character.

Alf was mouring the death of Duncan he fell off the surfclub ,after he and Tasha got high, glue sniffing and thinking they could fly.

Rhys and Shelley had moved away ,from the shame they brought upon them selfs with there affair, and getting back together it left Beth shattered ,and very bitter and she had all ready tried to kill Rhys and her self.

Kirsty and Kane have come back to the bay after a 3 year absence, Kirsty and Kane know how very lucky they are to be alive. Never mind have two children Kirsty is back to full health.

Kane still has his regular check ups once a year to make sure there no cancer in his body. He has just started see a counsellor, and is doing anger management course to control his temper,( Sadly it isn't as simple as just getting on with life) .

Kane is like many abused children,they have surpressed the horror's of what happend to them, thinking it is for the best, But as you get older your mind sometime's brings up the past ,even if you are happy and content now

Robbie has HIV and he was very bitter for a while, but never blamed kim or Tash for the needle stick h,e got when ran around the camp naked, playing truth or dare five years ago.

Despite him having HIV it is under control, with a cobination of antiviral drugs, as these can slow the progress of the disease, and may prevent the development of full blown AIDS.He still has a normal life, and he and Tasha are Engaged ,and are having a baby through a sperm donor.

Hayley is back with Irene at the beach house, she has never realy got over the loss of Noah.She still paint's plus she teachers art, at the school two day's a week.She also sells her paintings ,in a little shop in the Yabbie Creek.Irene has an on/off relationship with Barry Hyde.

felix is alive an well ,and still stalking the resident's of the bay

THE CARAVAN PARK

The red people carrier pulled into the caravan park, it had three children fighting and falling out, "hey stop it were home now", said there dad."Come on help with the shopping" ,Pippa and Paul the twin's were nearly six, and Tom was four yrs old. "Hey don't leave me with the heavy stuff, Sally" shouted to Jesse and the kid's."Do you want a hand Sally" asked Robbie,"yeah if you want to," said sally. Robbie was recovering ,from a bout of bacterial pneumonia.

IRENE'S HOUSE

Henry, Max and Matilda were finishing there final packing, there thing's as they were ready to leave for uni.everyone chipped in to give them all there unwanted furniture , pot's and pan's.Scott helped them ,take there big item's in a van.

while Max drove his clapped out camper van, to him it was his pride and joy .While in Scott's van Henry and Matilda were talking ,about the good old times when they used to play prank's on everyone.

"well wait untill we have moved in into the uni dig's", "they will not know what hit them "said Henry,with a great big girn on his face .  
Don't forget what you are really there for" said Scott.In a parenty voice," yeh yeh had the lecture thank's,"said Matilda reaching for her mobile phone ,as someone was texting her.

Her face lit up it was Jake her boyfriend . He was asking if they were settled in yet , Matilda had forgotten to tell him they had to go a day later because they had to wait for Scott as he had a big police case happening.

THE DINER

It was busy with the lunch rush .just about over Alf was still at the diner. with Colleen and help of the uni students .earning extra money to get them through from one week to the next.

Alf was distracted he was just about getting through the day. hour by hour.Irene walked in she could see Alf was just about to crack/ under the pressure of him blocking out the grief/ of the second anniversary of Duncan's death ."

Hey Alf can i have a coffee and the house special please/"Irene told him she was here for him /if he needed a shoulder to cry on ".Thank's Irene" Said Alf

THE CARAVAN PARK

The children were playing outside ,as Sally was hanging out the fourth load of washing, and while Jesss had a rare day off from the Bar. He Ran with Kane,he was doing the odd job's around the caravan park.

"Why dont you get some sleep," Sally said to him "the customers will not be happy if you fall asleep", "Yeah your right" Said Jesse with a big smile upon his sexy clean shaven face, and his turn you on shaven bold head. (well it works for me if only he was 34 and lived here i might be in with a chance hehehe ops back to the story)

"would you care to join me" Jesse asked, while grabbing on to sall's hand and pulling her close as they began kissing, "hey I'm trying to hang out the washing.  
There kissing and cuddling, was getting more and more sexual by the second.

They knew the children were safe ,as they were fenced in.Jesse led his wfe into the house ,there sexual desire was getting out of control, as they undressed each other and made love on the kitchen table".Sally said "we should do this more often," but with three kid's it wasn't easy .

Five minutes later they walked outside, hoping the kids were none the wise,r well thats what they assumed anyway .(Five minutes for a quicky well it's fan fic after all ha ha ha sorry back to story).

They just carried on with what they ,were doing before passion took over. "Hey mummy your top is on the wrong way round, your a silly billy" said Pippa. Sally and Jesse both looked at each other, red with embarrsment and gave each other a smile.

THE PALACE

Katie and kyle Phillips, Kane was making silly animal noises to try and make the kid's eat there tea,."Right the daddy bear is comming to eat your yummy tea," ROOOAARR" "YUMMY IN MY TUMMY"as he gabbed Katie's tea and pretended to eat it," MMM YUMMY" "daddy stop it been silly"Katie and Kyle were smacking there daddy.

"Stop it" they said as they chased him around the kitchen table,he hadn't seen Kirsty come home or should I say heard her come in, from her day shift from the bar."MUMMY" as the kid's ran to her, "hi my prince and princess have you been good for the hungry bear.

Hi babe" she said kissing Kane.Have they been good ,"we are all way's good for daddy," "well you know what two and three year old's are like," said Kane" temper tantrum's and hey that's mine toy every five minute's".  
"But we love them" mmm you get more sexy every day, as they were still kissing and couldn't keep there hand's off each other.

Mummy can we have some ice cream please, just in the nick of time before they got to carried away, with passion.What kind do you want said there mum ,as Kane went to get ready for the night shift at the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

DINER

Alf and Irene were having an very emotionally charged chat, about it being the second Anniversary of Duncan's death, and how the people of the Bay are still affected by his action's, even thougth he is dead.

"Look Alf don't torture your self ,for the rest of your life with the what if's, Duncan knew what he was doing," "and he was only too happy when he was hurting other's."He got a kind of kick out of it, most of the time even when he somtime's got hurt himself, but that didn't bother him.

"Yeah" it makes me sad that I have to agree with you," "that my own son was the scum of this earth, and only looked after number one"." Well at least I know he can't hurt anybody again" Alf said."Right had better help Colleen, and Charlie and James close up", "Thank's" Irene it was just what I needed, a kick up the backside".

AT THE UNI DIG'S

Meanwhile Scott and twin's had reached the uni dig's,"hooray" Max clapped his hand's about time.I have nearly finished emptying the camper van". Well with a woman in with us we had to stop, a couple of times ,"said Henry. "You "pig" Matilda said while she smacked Henry.

He doubbled up "OOOUUCH" that hurt", "It was their fault they got lost", Matilda said. She was shocked with how much pain Henry was in ,she was sure she didn't hit him that hard, OOOUUCH Iam so sorryi..i..didn't mean to hit you that hard". 

Suddenly Henry started to laugh his head off ,you rotten pig said Matilda hitting him again, "That serves you right" said Scott "come on you guy's ,I would like to get back to the Bay tonight ."

I need to get some sleep"."Yeah some beauty sleep said Max ,"you neeed load's of beauty sleep ,"hey watch it I might have to book you ,when you next come back to the Bay".

A couple of hour's later scott was just about ready to leave, to go back home when he remembered he had three bag's for the guy's ,"Hey I allmost forgot to give you these," he said whilst he gave them out ,"what are they."Well all I can say is open them privately,""Cheer's said Max "Thank's said "Henry "What ever" said Matilda grabbing her bag. 

"Hey don't open them here Scott trying to keep a straight face ,as Scott knew what was in them,"Right guy's I'm of don't forget if you get into a spot of trouble just call me,""yeah thank's for helping us and we will call if we need to,yeah in their case it will be every two minute's," shouted Matilda as he drove out of the carpark.

A little while later in the uni dig's living room Henry and Max opened there bag's, there face's were a picture, of surprise and embarrassment ,as they pulled out leaflet's on sexually transmitted infection's, how to spot the sign's ,and where the nearest clinic was.

And comdom's plus plenty off pain killer's, and them horrible fizzy thingy's that settle your stomach, and a first aid kit and all there personal paper's eg passport,birth certificate,medical insurance card.

Matilda just stud there come on let's see what you have got,"NO"it will be only be the same as you have got",with that she stormed off to her bedroom. She did have the same plus a few extra thing's, a girl need's like painkiller's for her bad period's, and them very useful hot water bottle's(, what would we do without them girl's)and an safety alarm, you could have gave me some pepper spray," she said out loud.

Just then Max and Henry came barging in to her room, "HEY GET OUT, " don't you know it's rude just to come running into a woman's room, Matilda shout's out to them"Henry say's while laughing", "a woman's room oooh why where's the woman, just then she threw a pillow at them.

"NOW GET OUT AND STAY OUT"."  
There will be the biggest lock you ever seen on this door tomorrow",Matilda shout's though the door, she just slammed in there face's.

THE CARAVAN PARK

Sally was getting the kid's ready for bed ,"come on Tom time to have a bath, she shout's down stair's as they were fighting, who's turn it was to play on the playstation 5,(well it might be by then)it's my turn said Pau,toTom "NO GIVE IT BACK." 

I want to finish my turn ,they started hitting each other, "BOY'S STOP THAT RIGHT NOW" as Sally ran down stair's to them,"right Tom give him the controller, and get your backside up them stair's, and ready for the bath.

He banged his feet all the way up the stair's ,"you will get no supper if you carry on with this mood young man."I DON'T CARE he said slamming his bedroom door., Jesse was just comming out of the bathroom,

"Do you want me to talk to him" "no let him calm down first,but you can give me a kiss ,as she pulled him toward's her, mmm "I love you when you are angrey, Sally Fletcher as they kissed .

Right had better get to work so we can pay for our holiday .I love you ,and I love you too, "Don't work to hard and be carefull, "as she let go of his body she had, held so tight to her a few second's ago.

Right mister "as she openedTom's bedroom door ,"bath now don't you forget ,Pippa and Paul need a bath, as well your not the only child in this house you know".

THE PALACE

Kirsty had just kissed her husband as he was off to work at the bar. he and Jesse co owned ,Kirsty had the job of calming the kids's down, as Kane had got them all excited.

Chasing them around the house, she still had to pinch her self at time's, as she and Kane assumed they couldn't have kid's due to his tesicular cancer five year's ago.

"Hey mummy what's the matter" Kyle, said tapping his mum to get her attention, "oh nothing is a matter"as picked him up and she swung him in the air, spinning him around, "weee again mummy" he said giggling .

She was thinking about the baby she lost whlie she was ill with her kidney's, she was so glad she didn't have to decide what the baby's future was, but it was still hard sometime's, as you never forget yes you move on, but never forget.

THE BEACH HOUSE

Thank god peace at last.Irene said sitting down to with a cuppa ,just then a knock at the door ,"only me oh hi did they get settled in allright", "I think so I gave them their bag's.

"I wish I could have seen there face's," "yeah me to" said Scott. just then the phone "It's Max, just to say we are settled in okay ,and thank's for them bag's".I just want you all to be safe in the city,

UNI DIG'S/ MATILDA AND IRENE'S PHONE CALL

Matilda grabbed the phone hi Irene thank's for the stuff ,only one complaint you could have put some pepper spray in, "yeah I kinda don't trust you three with It .

I know how accident prone you can be", yeah just before you go ,I just to say thankyou for the my period things, it was very kind of you"yeah. "I know how much a hard time of it you have, with them don't want your study's to suffer ,and "remember to take your insulin with you.

And don't forget to," "yeah", "yeah," I know what your gonna say, wear my medic alert bracelet at all time's, and eat regular healthy low sugar, meal's and snack's.


End file.
